


Home

by brighterthanstars



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, NBA!Aomine, but not really, but still short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighterthanstars/pseuds/brighterthanstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, someone told me there would be a total babe warming my bed for me, so”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a future where Aomine plays in America, Kise is well known model, and the NBA All Star game is a tour and not just one single game, that’s pretty much it.  
> Also, this is the first thing to be posted in over 5 years, so please bear with me.

 

“Tadaima” Aomine called softly as he stepped into his appartment, it was too late –or was it too early already?- to raise his voice. There was a dim light shinning all the way from one of the halls that lead to the master bedroom,which meant loverboy was home. Good.

He made his way through the living room on socked feet while taking his surroundings in sight, everything looked normal and quite organized but to him, the signs that Kise had been alone for a while were obvious: a few magazines scattered around on the coffee table, an used mug right next to them, a blanket on the sofa, and his team’s last season’s jacket -with a big, bold ‘Aomine’ from shoulder to shoulder- on the back of a chair, all hints of how lonely his blond had been feeling.

The NBA All-Star tour across America had taken a little longer than two weeks all of which his boyfriend had spent alone, having just returned from some fashion week or something like that, at their home while he literally played all over the place.

He had missed his boyfriend, of course, he just hadn’t had that much time to ponder over it with all the games, and the interviews, and the random public appearances; but now, setting his bag by his bedroom door, he could feel the dull sensation he had been carrying around as it left his body.

Once inside, his eyes instantly flew to the little bump shaped form Ryouta was sleeping in on his side of the bed, not caring about his dirty clothes –they were  _clean_  after all, how dirty could you get on a private jet anyway- he quickly lifted the covers and pressed up behind the model, who rapidly turned around and cuddled himself against the Ace’s broad chest.

“You are home early” Even muffled by his shirt and heavy with sleep, Kise’s voice still managed to sound all happy and excited.

“Well, someone told me there would be a total babe warming my bed for me, so” He shuffled a little to look down at the other boy’s face who was already looking at him with bright drowsy eyes, “They didn’t lie, though… go back to sleep, pretty boy”

There was a sweet non committal noise from the sightly smaller boy beside him as this one pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“G’night Aomenicchi, I love you”

His bag could wait, his dirty clothes could wait, his boots wetting the entry flor could wait, the chocolates that were probably melting and the souvenirs that were probably crushing could wait too, because right now he was rearranging his body as best as he coud with his arms full of love and a soft even breath on his neck, droping a tender kiss to his boy’s forehead he finally lets himself fall asleep but not before whispering:

“I love you too”


End file.
